Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging systems and in particular to a packaging system for shipping of a floral arrangement.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Floral arrangements, such as an arrangement of long stem roses, are frequently shipped in an elongated box which, when opened, reveals the entire arrangement. There are several problems with this traditional method of shipping a floral arrangement.
Flowers are inherently fragile, so the normal jostling experienced by a floral arrangement during shipping can damage or degrade it. The life of a cut flower can be minimized if the flower is not properly hydrated, kept at a cool temperature, and ventilated. Hydration tubes can be used to provide a supply of water to the stem of each flower, but they tend to move around in the box, which can disturb the arrangement such as by pushing the flowers against one end of the box. Boxes used for shipping floral arrangements have made no provision for keeping the floral arrangement cool or ventilated because humidity can weaken the paper material forming the box and vents in the box can weaken it structurally.